Last Exoneration
The Last Exoneration is a CSO-class Supercarrier that once served as the flagship of the Combined Fleet of Intricate Wisdom, but now serves as the flagship of the Fleet of Noble Restoration. It is captained by Supreme Commander Sovrak 'Padom, otherwise referred to as the Hero of Sanghelios. The Exoneration was discontinued due to the cost of maintenance and hidden away on the moon Shoah. History 'Great Schism' The Combined Fleet of Intricate Wisdom was established some time near the end of the Human-Covenant War. The entire fleet, with the Last Exoneration as the flagship, was given its first task of cleansing the human world of Paris IV as part of an inauguration or welcoming ceremony into the Covenant Navy. Supreme Commander Sovrak 'Padomee chose to lay siege to the planet, an act that would put pressure on the Orbital Defense Platforms stationed above the planet. With time and patience, 'Padomee was able to starve the UNSC's resources and launch an attack to which there were few survivors, save for one lucky ship. Sovrak 'Padomee would consider Thel 'Vadamee to be his biggest rival due to his renowned Fleet of Particular Justice. His fleet was often sent to claim human worlds on the fringes of their controlled-space. When word about the Great Schism spread throughout his fleet, the Sangheili and Jiralhanae crew started infighting and this led to some notable losses of starships within the fleet. 'Padomee responded to the call of Xytan 'Jar 'Wattinree and he would offer his fleet to the Imperial Admiral. Xytan knew the situation at Sanghelios was growing out of control, so he sent an emergency response fleet led by Sovrak and his supercarrier to stabilize the situation. 'Wattinree promised 'Padomee that he would follow him to Sanghelios once he'd collected more warships in his fleet. Unfortunately, this promise could not be kept because he and the entire fleet were destroyed along with Joyous Exultation when the NOVA Bomb was activated. 'Restoration of Sanghelios' The Last Exoneration's presence at the Siege of Sanghelios could be considered the moment the tides turned in the Sangheili's favor. The Jiralhanae had already damaged several strongholds and orbital stations above Sanghelios. The Supercarrier was one of the last command centers for the Sangheili forces, and Sovrak succeeded in unifying the scattered forces and forcing the Jiralhanae to fall back into a corner over Qiosk. On January 14, 2553, the Jiralhanae retreated and the battle was ended. Sovrak 'Padomee officially removed the "-ee" suffix from his surname now going as "Sovrak 'Padom," and he would be called by many as the Hero of Sanghelios. Despite his great success and status as a war hero, his new reputation was once again challenged by that of Thel 'Vadam. The Arbiter had a large number of warriors following him and attesting to his accomplishments in the final months of the war, not to mention his still-official status as Kaidon of the renowned State of Vadam. Sovrak had another potential rival following the Siege of Sanghelios. From the outskirts of Sangheili-controlled space, Vernan 'Kralunee was building his own version of the Covenant. Vernan was an imperialist who still clung to the methods and systems of the Covenant, except that he targeted Jiralhanae, Humans, and any Sangheili who didn't share his views. His "Covenant Remnant" attacked Sovrak's and the Arbiter's forces on numerous occasions. The Last Exoneration was a crucial weapon used against the Covenant Remnant, but the damages it received during those battles had forced Sovrak 'Padom to discontinue the Supercarrier and hide it away on Shoah. Category:Sangheili Spacecraft